Some Nights
by Nina Keehl
Summary: Algunas noches Viktor despertaba a mitad de un mal sueño. Algunas noches su corazón era más frágil que el hielo. Algunas noches no recordaba la pesadilla, algunas noches deseaba no recordarla. Sus malos sueños siempre eran sobre su vida sin Yuuri Katsuki.


_**¡Holaaaa!**_

 _ **Bien. Recién me he visto este hermoso anime y me di cuenta que lo que me contaban no era una mentira: te cambia la vida.**_

 _ **Así que, ignorando que tengo historias que actualizar, me puse a escribir esto porque realmente necesitaba escribir sobre tan bella historia. ¡Escribir Viktuuri! Son irresistibles y créanme, les juro que intenté resistirme y no duré ni un segundo.**_

 _ **La historia está especialmente escrita y dedicada para Tigre de Bolsillo, aka, mi Hachi.**_

 _ **¡Espero les guste!**_

 _Yuri! on Ice y sus personajes **NO** me pertenecen._

 ** _Disfruten la lectura._**

* * *

 **Some Nights**

* * *

 _Just a puppet on a lonely string  
_ _Oh, who would ever want to be king?_

— Viva la vida, Coldplay.

 **.**

 **.**

Algunas noches despertaba a mitad de un mal sueño.

Llevaba una mano hacia su rostro y soltaba un largo suspiro en un intento por mantener la calma. Makkachin, que era tan leal como holgazán, apenas levantaba la cabeza para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden y una vez que su dueño le acariciaba el pelaje, volvía a su sueño perruno. Viktor se incorporaba hasta quedar sentado sobre la cama y repetía una secuencia de tres inhalaciones y tres exhalaciones. Respira. Suelta. Respira. Suelta. Una vez más.

Entonces volvía a la cama cubriendo su cuerpo con las sábanas hasta el cuello. No retomaba el sueño tan pronto como deseaba, por el contrario, hacía el intento por recordar la pesadilla que le había despertado tan agitado momentos atrás. _Nada._ No recordaba nada.

Temeroso de encontrarse envuelto en una nueva pesadilla e inquieto por no recordar detalle alguno al despertar, Viktor Nikiforov cierra los ojos e intenta dormir en la soledad de su gran habitación.

 **. - .**

Ha triunfado como primer lugar en el Grand Prix Final. Otra vez. _Qué sorpresa._

Cuelga la medalla de oro junto a las cinco anteriormente ganadas y permanece de pie ante sus triunfos en completo silencio. Makkachin se acerca hasta él y lame con insistencia una de sus manos en busca de atención. Viktor agacha la mirada hacia su mascota quien, consciente de que finalmente ha logrado su cometido, suelta un ladrido y agita la cola velozmente, vuelve a ladrar por si no ha quedado claro su deseo y el patinador tuerce suavemente los labios al tiempo que acaricia la melena del canino.

— Saldremos a pasear otro día, Makkachin—comenta en un tono amable y envuelto en tintes de culpabilidad—; hoy necesito descansar. Fue un largo día.

Tras esas palabras cruza la sala de su departamento dirección al cuarto que escasas veces le ha recibido en las noches de esos últimos meses. Prácticamente se lanza sobre la cama y con el brazo sobre los ojos, intenta ceder al sueño. Tiene tan sólo una hora de haber vuelto de Barcelona y pese a que la competencia resultó ser más que 'pan comido' aquella temporada, no entiende el porqué de su excesivo cansancio. Nunca antes se había sentido de ese modo.

Como si algo en su vida no estuviera bien. _Como si algo faltara._

A mitad de la noche despierta con el pulso acelerado y se incorpora sobre la cama. En esta ocasión Makkachin se digna a alzar más que la mirada, removiéndose sobre las sábanas y soltando un sonido que parece casi un llanto. "Estoy bien…", musita el ruso para calmar a su compañero, pero parece no ser suficiente para ninguno de los dos.

Cuando Viktor se recuesta para retomar el sueño, el peculiar sonido de la navaja sobre el hielo le da la bienvenida. Nunca imaginó que tal sonido le resultaría tan insoportable.

Algunas noches desea derrumbar los castillos que ha construido.

Los meses han pasado. Qué curioso. Es como si el tiempo viajara más rápido. En un instante está recibiendo su primera medalla de oro y dando un casto beso sobre ésta mientras su corazón se regocija en éxito y sueños; al otro instante se encuentra en la banca del parque más cercano a su departamento arrojando su reproductor contra el suelo. Lleva un mes entero sin poder elegir la música de su próxima coreografía.

No entiende lo que sucede. ¿En qué momento todo se desmoronó dentro de él? Aún patina como la leyenda que es; mientras practica frente a Yakov, no hay un solo salto que no clave con la misma gracia y perfección con la que una hoja cae sobre el agua, no hay movimiento alguno que no cautive, pero al mismo tiempo no encuentra emoción alguna. Toda persona que lo ve puede notarlo.

— Tómate dos días de descanso para despejar tu mente.

Él frunce el ceño, mezcla de la confusión y enfado que le provoca la sugerencia de su entrenador.

— No tengo nada en la mente que necesite despejar—replica.

— Es una orden. Nikiforov—reafirma el mayor con esa expresión seria y firme que le caracteriza, aquella que Viktor tiene catalogada como el tipo de mirada que no se debe contradecir.

Envuelto en neblina espesa de una emoción con la que no está familiarizado, se dirige en completo silencio hacia los vestidores. En el camino se ha topado con Yuri Plisetsky, la nueva promesa; se siente tan ajeno al mundo del hielo en ese momento que no tiene impulso alguno por dirigirle la palabra, mas el rubio no se queda callado y sus palabras le obligan a detenerse antes de llegar a su destino.

— ¿Qué sucede contigo?

La pregunta no está envuelta en su característico tono molesto y sus fieros ojos carecen de la usual expresión huraña que le representa cual si fuese un gato acorralado; no, Yuri no parece ser quién Viktor está acostumbrado a ver. Luce consternado, confuso, decepcionado. Como si la pasión que le incitaba a superarse día a día en la pista hubiese muerto.

Antes de que Nikiforov pueda responder a la pregunta, el menor suelta algo que parece un gruñido y deja escapar un insulto entre dientes mientras retoma su camino. Viktor se pregunta si acaso está molesto por el penoso sexto puesto que se llevó en el Gran Prix. "Le faltó motivación", se dice a sí mismo mientras prosigue su camino.

Las palabras de Yakov aún hacen eco en sus pensamientos. _Necesitas_ _despejar tu mente._ ¿Cómo podría despejar algo que no albergaba más que coreografías, entrenamientos y competencias? ¡Él jamás ha tenido que recurrir a despejar su mente! Sólo tenía un mal momento, uno que pasaría pronto, uno sin importancia. Porque él tenía una vida completa, _¿verdad?_

Al volver a casa Makkachin le recibe lanzándose contra él y pegando un par de ladridos al aire. La primera sonrisa sincera de la última semana hace una fugaz aparición en los labios del albino quien peina cariñosamente el pelaje de su mascota. Ha pasado tan poco tiempo a su lado que el corazón se le encoge del temor al pensar que, una noche llegando a casa, Makkachin sea incapaz de reconocerlo.

— Me gustaría llevarte a jugar, amigo mío—comenta en un tono bajo mientras se arrodilla para rascar la barriga del perro—, pero necesito arreglar mi secuencia de pasos—añade a la vez que se incorpora y va directo hacia su habitación.

Se deshace de la sudadera gris, se despoja del suéter negro y la camisa blanca debajo de éste; lleva acabo el mismo procedimiento con los pantalones y la ropa interior mientras escucha el caer del agua sobre su tina de baño. Toma el nuevo reproductor de música (adquirido una semana atrás después de estrellar el anterior) y selecciona la melodía que ha llevado escuchando momento tras momento en los últimos siete días. Escucha un último ladrido cortesía de su fiel mascota antes de cerrar la puerta.

Despejar su mente. ¿De qué, precisamente? Elige una música, crea un programa cautivador, compite y gana y gana y vuelve a ganar. Cuando otra medalla de oro cuelga sobre su pecho, regresa a casa donde Makkachin le espera ansiosamente agitando la cola. No hay nadie más que espere por él. No le molesta, _siempre ha estado solo._ Aunque a veces, sólo a veces, se pregunta qué sería de él si tuviera la capacidad de vivir más que para sí mismo.

Tan rápido como el pensamiento llega es desechado. No hay nadie más en quién pensar, no hay nada más que el hielo y él. Y por vez primera en su vida siente que no es suficiente. Finalmente da con el principio de su extraño mal: _ya no es suficiente._

 _Ai ni tsuite: Eros_ resuena por todo el cuarto de baño y Viktor no siente el acostumbrado cosquilleo en sus manos, no hay sentimiento alguno que le estremezca y el palpitar de su corazón se mantiene indiferente. Tiene la extraña sensación que la música no le pertenece a su cuerpo. "Qué tontería", replica hundiéndose por completo en el agua de la tina.

No hay nadie en el mundo más digno de _Eros_ que él. Puede pasear su atención entre cada uno de los patinadores que ha tenido el placer de conocer, mas no existe quien fuera capaz de encender en él su sincera curiosidad.

Aún recuerda la noche del banquete y el aburrimiento que le conllevó haber asistido; ¡qué lata tener a un grupo de artistas apegándose a reglas de etiqueta! "Sería más entretenido con un baile", fue su comentario a un joven en el lavabo de manos en el baño de caballeros. El contrario pareció estar perdido en sus pensamientos –pues no respondió– y Viktor entendió el porqué de ello cuando reconoció a quién se dirigía. Era el joven japonés cuya participación en la temporada había terminado esa tarde. Antes de poder recordar su nombre, _él partió lejos de su lado._

Le resulta extraño recordar aquel momento en específico a tales alturas. Al tiempo que su cuerpo reclama oxígeno, Viktor sale abruptamente del agua con la respiración echa un lío y empapando el suelo del baño. _Yuuri Katsuki._ Recupera el nombre de golpe sintiendo un molesto estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo justo cuando la melodía llega a su final. A la par de segundos se reproduce nuevamente; el patinador se cuestiona qué será de aquel muchacho, si realmente se ha retirado, _si no volverá_. No imagina un mundo donde él, la leyenda rusa, se retire del patinaje; _no hay nada más en su vida que no sea el hielo._

Algunas noches simplemente no es suficiente.

Entre molesto y decepcionado, dos emociones que se le dan bastante bien en el último par de meses, sale del baño con una toalla rodeando su cintura. No ha logrado sentir ni la más mínima pizca de pasión hacia el programa que él mismo creó. _¿Qué sucede contigo?_ El apagado reclamo de su compañero ruso resuena en sus pensamientos.

— Será mejor descansar—murmura para sí mismo mientras mira la hora en el reloj digital de su habitación. Ha pasado casi dos horas en la bañera. Dirigiéndose a su cama nota la ausencia del canino y hace una pequeña mueca; hay veces que quisiera pasar más tiempo a su lado, pero las circunstancias no lo permiten. — Makkachin—le llama y da palmadas sobre sus piernas. _Nada_. — Makkachin, eh, amigo—llama elevando su voz y agrega un par de chiflidos que siempre hacen ladrar al caniche. _Silencio._

Aquello es suficiente para preocuparlo. Colocándose la remera negra con la que duerme, recorre el camino hasta la sala; enciende la luz y sus azules ojos recorren con rapidez la estancia de un lado a otro en busca de su compañero. Lo encuentra recostado a las patas de la mesa de centro.

— ¡Makkachin!—corre hacia él con tal rapidez que ni siquiera es capaz de notar los segundos que utilizó en el acto. Arrodillándose toma con extremo cuidado al caniche y busca con desesperación algún signo de pulso. _¡Estúpido!_ Se recuerda que él no es el indicado para saber lo que ocurre y que necesita marchar a un veterinario cuanto antes.

Voltea su atención hacia la mesa de centro de donde toma las llaves de su automóvil, junto al recipiente donde las coloca cada que llega a casa se topa con la bolsa de bombones que dejó a la orilla. Mejor dicho, lo que queda de esa bolsa plástica.

Mientras espera en la sala exterior de la veterinaria a que alguien le dé noticia alguna sobre que su querido compañero ha librado la operación, Viktor escucha claramente el rápido palpitar de su corazón y los pensamientos de culpa hundiéndolo en un oscuro y frío pozo. Él fue quien olvidó guardar la bolsa. _¿Qué sucede contigo?_ Ignoró a Makkachin por dos horas enteras porque necesitaba perfeccionar su programa. _Necesitas despejar tu mente._ Lo ha ignorado tanto, ha estado tan acostumbrado a Viktor Nikiforov y hielo, hielo y Viktor Nikiforov. _No hay nada más en su vida que no sea el patinaje._

Cuando la operación ha terminado y el médico sale a dar el resultado, Viktor sabe con certeza que, en efecto, ya no le queda más en su vida que el patinaje mientras se derrumba sobre el asiento y cubre las lágrimas que caen por su rostro.

Algunas noches su corazón es más frágil que el hielo.

— ¡Yura!—El grito de Yakov es lo primero que le da la bienvenida cuando regresa a la pista. Da un pequeño respingo y su visión apenas es capaz de notar la mata de cabello rubio que pasa veloz por su lado, golpeándole el hombro en el paso.

— ¿Qué le sucede?—cuestiona el albino. Yakov frunce aún más el ceño y le da la espalda.

— Concéntrate en ti mismo—masculla enfadado, aunque Viktor agradece que no haya hecho comentario alguno a que los dos días de descanso se convirtieron en dos semanas completas. _Makkachin._ Lo extraña. Se recuerda que no tiene derecho a extrañarlo cuando no fue capaz de regalarle el tiempo que era debido. — ¿No piensas practicar? ¡A la pista, Nikiforov!

En su rostro no aparece la sonrisa burlona y despreocupada a la que Yakov está acostumbrado cuando le regaña y aquello, lejos de enfadarlo más de lo que está, lo consterna a sobremanera. No está preparado para ver la pasión fugarse lejos de los patinadores más talentosos con los que ha contado en su vida.

Con el sonido de la navaja sobre el hielo eclipsando por completo la melodía resonante en la pista, Viktor se envuelve en el abrumador hecho de que algo importante falta en su vida, algo que no estaba incluso antes de la ausencia de su difunto amigo canino. No hay entrega en los saltos que con tanta perfección clava, no encuentra regocijo en las notas y le angustia la falta de coordinación entre su cuerpo y _Eros._ La excusa de que se trata sólo de un mal momento ya no le consuela y lo obliga a trasnochar apostando a su mala suerte.

Algunas noches lo llama un empate. Algunas noches pierde.

Harto de la autocompasión –pues él nunca antes ha tenido que recurrir a ella–, se despereza de la comodidad de su cama y camina hacia su ropero en busca de abrigo y un par de zapatos. El tiempo pasa rápido una vez más y él se encuentra a sí mismo sin poder conciliar el sueño, huyendo de la estridente soledad de su apartamento hacia la pista donde ha dejado la mitad de su vida. Practica hasta el excesivo agotamiento. Necesita recuperarse. Necesita recuperar quién es él.

 _Hielo._

Algunas noches falla los saltos simplemente para sentir un golpe que le regrese al mundo al que pertenecía. Algunas noches le gobierna la motivación necesaria para esforzarse en recuperar lo que alguna vez fue, pero al finalizar la rutina sabe que ya no hay nada que le devuelva la pasión por sí mismo.

Se pregunta en qué momento dejó de vivir.

Y dos palabras en el idioma inglés con la letra L llegan a su mente: _Life &Love_. _Vida y Amor._ Siempre creyó que ambas las llenaba entre música y hielo; ahora duda de si alguna vez fue de ese modo.

Algunas noches, cansado de las caídas intencionadas que ya no duelen, desea simplemente hacer un corte, dos o tres en sus pálidas muñecas con la navaja dorada de sus patines preferidos.

Algunas noches fantasea con su tumba. "Aquí yace Viktor Nikiforov. Leyenda Rusa del Patinaje. Querido… de nadie". No es hijo, no es padre, no es amigo, no es amante. Sólo es hielo. Pero eso no le impide soñar que quizá Yakov sí visitará su lecho, quizá obligue a Yuri Plisetsky a ir un par de veces, tal vez Chris Giacometti le visite alguna vez. Se pregunta si aquel japonés, _Yuuri Katsuki_ , podría visitarlo también.

Algunas noches la pesadilla es tan real que su corazón frágil como el hielo se destroza por completo.

Quiere despertar.

 **. - .**

Algunas noches despertaba a mitad de un mal sueño. Se incorporaba hasta sentarse sobre la cama demasiado extensa para sólo una persona (y su caniche), al tiempo que recurría a la secuencia rutinaria de inhalar-exhalar intentando nivelar su respiración. _Respira. Suelta._

Una vez que recobró la normalidad suficiente, llevó su mano hacia donde Makkachin se recostaba cada noche y se encontró con el hueco –aunque cálido– completamente vacío. El corazón le dio un vuelco. ¿Dónde estaba? _¿Acaso él…?_ ¡No, eso era una pesadilla! ¡No podía ser cierto!

— ¿Makkachin?—cuestionó en un hilo de voz llevando de un lado a otro su mirada en busca de la sombra de su querido compañero, no hallando más que oscuridad— ¿Makkachin?—elevó el tono y cerró fuertemente los puños sobre el borde de las sábanas.

Le inquietaba despertar completamente solo. Le recordaba a su pesadilla, como si viviera en ella.

"No es real", se convenció al tiempo que cubrió su rostro con una mano negando de lado a lado como si de esa forma pudiera deshacerse de la angustia que de a poco comenzó a paralizarle. "No es real", repitió, "yo no estoy solo, yo no…"

—… No estoy solo—En algún momento sus pensamientos mutaron a palabras ahogadas. Se restregó el rostro con ambas manos, mas eso no fue suficiente para despegarse de la ansiedad. Incluso pudo sentir pequeñas gotas saladas caer sobre sus palmas. "Yo… ¿estoy solo?"

Algunas noches no recordaba la pesadilla, algunas noches deseaba no recordarla.

— ¿Viktor?

 _Yuuri._

Levantó la cabeza con tal rapidez que creyó casi romperse el cuello pero poco le importó causarse daño alguno, pues ahí de pie en el umbral del cuarto de baño, con la luz iluminando su figura cubierta de un largo suéter negro y calcetas rojas, se encontraba la persona que tanto había necesitado en aquel terrible –insoportable– mal sueño.

 _Sus pesadillas solían ser sobre su vida sin Yuuri Katsuki._

— ¿Qué sucede, Viktor?—La voz del castaño inundó una vez más el silencio de la habitación. Dio pausados pasos hacia la cama de donde se había levantado un momento atrás para ir al baño, pero apenas llegó al borde de ésta, el hombre que se encontraba sentado se lanzó en su dirección rodeándole el cuerpo con ambos brazos y escondiendo el rostro sobre su estómago.

Katsuki se turbó por un par de segundos ante el extraño comportamiento de su pareja e intentó apartarle el espacio suficiente para mirarlo, pero Viktor se aferraba a él con tanta fuerza que incluso su corazón latió con rapidez. Algo no estaba bien.

— Yuuri…—musitó contra su cuerpo y sus dedos se enredaron en la cálida tela del suéter negro.

— Hey, tranquilo, estoy aquí—El castaño entendió que no debía indagar tan pronto respecto a lo que sucedía con Nikiforov en ese momento, por lo que sólo se limitó a pasear sus manos sobre los cabellos albinos del ruso, peinándolo con extremo cariño como si se tratase de una preciada figura de hielo a la que podría romper con el más mínimo toque. (Yuuri no sabía lo acertado que era su pensamiento)— ¿Tuviste un mal sueño?—animó a preguntar, a lo que Viktor sólo se hundió aún más en el abrazo.

Temía que Yuuri desapareciera en cualquier segundo si lo dejaba ir.

— ¿Quieres hablar de-?—Viktor negó de lado a lado al instante y Yuuri soltó un suspiro. ¿Cómo se supone que podría ayudarlo si su pareja no le confiaba lo que sucedía? Entendía que era un mal sueño, ¿qué tan terrible debía ser para orillarlo a ese estado? La espina de la inseguridad le reclamó lo poco que podía hacer por Nikiforov; se sintió un completo inútil.

Ojalá existiera la posibilidad en un futuro de salvar a Viktor tal como él salvó su vida.

"No sé qué habría sido de mí", pensó mientras se inclinaba hacia el cuerpo temblante entre sus brazos y le permitía al ruso un mayor espacio de refugiarse en él.

Un peso sobre la cama cerca suyo le alertó por un segundo y cuando sintió una familiar lamida sobre su mejilla cayó en cuenta de que Makkachin se había unido al abrazo entre ambos. Sintiéndose finalmente de vuelta en la realidad, en _su realidad_ , las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. ¡Qué alivio!

Algunas noches tenía esta pesadilla; despertaba por las mañanas completamente solo, acariciaba un adormilado Makkachin y salía del departamento dirección a la pista de entrenamiento. Elegía la música adecuada, aquella que le aseguraba una sorpresa al público que vitoreaba en su nombre, coordinaba su cuerpo y movimientos a la melodía y vivía y amaba para el hielo. Ganaba una medalla de oro tras otra, sonreía, nunca fallaba un salto. Llegaba otra temporada, la música no era adecuada, no la sentía, no amaba, Makkachin se iba, él estaba solo, siempre lo había estado. Moría patinando. Nadie visitaba la tumba. Yuuri Katsuki no existía en ese camino. Todo estaba mal sin Yuuri a su lado.

Ninguno fue capaz de sentir el transcurso correcto del tiempo. Viktor seguía ceñido contra su cuerpo y él no opuso resistencia alguna, sino que susurró una melodía en japonés que anteriormente le había cantado algunas noches.

 _Kogoeru arashi no yoru mo. Mada minu kimi e tsuzuku. Oshiete umi wataru kaze. Inori wa toki wo koeru._

Mantenía los ojos cerrados cuando escuchó la voz del albino.

— Yuuri, hazme un favor—musitó tras un largo silencio. Tal era la seriedad en su tono que Katsuki no pudo evitar preocuparse.

— Lo que sea—respondió al instante. Fue entonces que las manos de Viktor se aferraron con mayor fuerza sobre su cuerpo, mas a los pocos segundos liberó el agarre lentamente hasta lograr la distancia posible entre ambos que les permitiera verse.

Aún en la oscuridad de la habitación, Yuuri fue perfectamente capaz de apreciar el azul en los ojos de su prometido. Les cubría una fina capa cristalizada; Katsuki se preguntó si Viktor estaría llorando, pero tal inclinación se esfumó apenas una sonrisa hizo presencia en el rostro del ruso.

— Procura estar a mi lado siempre que despierte.

Yuuri sintió las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos. La forma en que Viktor lo mirada, la calidez que emanaban sus manos entrelazadas a las suyas, ese tono de voz, esa abrumadora sinceridad, la súplica perfectamente identificable… ¿Realmente lo necesitaba? Una tenue sonrisa dio inicio en los labios del castaño y un par de lágrimas resbalaron por su mejilla; Nikoforov se encargó de retirarlas con una sutil caricia.

— Es una promesa—respondió finalmente, inclinándose hacia Viktor para depositar un suave beso sobre su frente. El contrario volvió a abrazarle por la cintura y se echó hacia atrás atrás con Yuuri entre sus brazos. Makkachin soltó un ladrido y el castaño encima de él dejó escapar una buena carcajada. Ya podía imaginarse el rostro decaído del caniche cuando Nikiforov le corriera educadamente de la habitación por obvias razones.

Viktor sintió que era feliz de escucharlo reír, de tenerlo entre sus brazos, de besarlo, de amarlo. Era feliz incluso cuando peleaban, o cuando él se comportaba como un idiota y Yuuri también lo hacía. Era feliz estando triste y enojado. Era simplemente feliz porque él pertenecía a su mundo.

Cada noche de su vida sujeta la mano de Yuuri y antes de dormir, mirando a esta maravillosa persona que se recuesta justo a su lado y enreda sus pies (cubiertos por unas calcetas) entre los suyos, agradece en silencio.

 _Me has salvado la vida, Yuuri Katsuki._

Algunas noches no despierta a mitad de un mal sueño, algunas noches ya no hay pesadillas.

Algunas noches ninguno de los dos duerme…

A Viktor le gustan esas noches, cuando Yuuri es completamente suyo.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 _Todo habría ido mal en el mundo sin Yuuri y Viktor juntos, ¿no creen?_

 _¿Y qué dicen? ¿Les ha gustado? Realmente espero que sí, estoy muy nerviosa, ¡vamos, necesito ánimos!_

 _Imaginen que soy una pequeña Minami temblando a mitad de la pista porque mi senpai no me noticea(?), ya, en serio, realmente me siento Minami siendo tan nueva acá._

 _Gracias por leer. Tigre, ¡ojalá te haya gustado!_

 ** _Uniéndose a ustedes en este hermoso fandom (y probablemente vendiendo su alma),_**

 ** _Nina Scherbatsky._**


End file.
